


A Murder of Crows

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [5]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Crow fun times, Drunk Assassins, Gambling, Gen, M/M, relationship is only slightly mentioned, this is my favourite title and I've been waiting to use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud spends a moment of leisure with his fellow Crows.





	A Murder of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was 'Call Drunk Assassins for a Good Time'. I enjoyed writing this and I'm almost done with this AU. Yay!  
> As always edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr. Enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Cloud had the opportunity to spend time with his fellow Crows; they were scattered to the winds more often than not, each working their own tasks.

Even now, several Crows were out on missions, some as far as the desolated Fishing Hamlet. But that wasn’t going to stop the Crows currently in Yharnam from having a good time without them.

They had convened in a bar in lower Yharnam an hour ago and they hadn’t stopped drinking since. Many of the civilians that had previously been occupying the bar had left the building when they had arrived.

Cloud couldn’t blame them for leaving; five Crows in one place wasn’t the safest place to be. Especially after more than a few drinks.

The few brave souls that had remained watched them warily from the main area of the bar, though they took care not to stare at their uncovered faces.

They had secured a table in the back of the room and were being ignored for the most part. Aside from a server regularly replacing their drinks they had been left alone.

Reno had pulled a deck of cards out after their second round of drinks and things had only escalated from there.

Reno had decided to start a poker game at their table, dealing cards despite the protests from the others.

He was most likely regretting that decision now, as Cissnei had proceeded to take every single penny from his pockets. Cloud was smart enough not to bet anything against the crafty woman and Tseng followed his lead.

Yazoo was avoiding the game all together, draping himself over Cloud’s form uncaring of the number of stares he was drawing to himself.

“Dammit, yo! Come on Cissnei, lighten up!” Reno complained as he slumped over the table.

Cissnei ignored him as always, pulling her hard-earned reward towards her. “Shut up, Reno.” She shot at him, an amused smile on her face, “you don’t see Cloud or Tseng complaining.”

“Cloud and I both know when to admit defeat.” Tseng stated blandly, staring at Reno’s slumped form.

Cloud hummed his agreement, threading fingers through long silver hair as Yazoo nudged against him.

Reno snorts into the table, lifting his head to glare at Tseng. “Cloud’s too busy worrying about that giant cat lying all over him,” his biting words were accompanied by a jerk of his head towards where Cloud was sitting across from him.

“You’re just jealous that you can’t get any,” was Yazoo’s response, voice slurred and muffled against Cloud’s collarbone. He shifted until he could peer at Reno from his perch.

“No fighting children,” Cloud cut in before they could get into another argument. They didn’t need to get thrown out of _another_ bar.

“I’m not fighting with the desert-dweller,” Yazoo muttered returning to his previous position of draping himself over Cloud and tucking himself into the hollow of Cloud’s throat.

“Who you calling ‘desert-dweller’, you –“ Reno’s words were cut off suddenly by Yazoo’s blade at his throat.

“Finish those words and I’ll gut you.” The words were growled, low and dangerous as Yazoo leaned over Reno, forcing him to cower back into his seat.

“Alright, alright! Just get that thing away from me!” Reno’s voice was panicked, his hands coming up to hover frantically over the other’s arms.

“Get off the table Yazoo, you’re ruining the game.” Cissnei spoke from where she had been watching the escalating argument. Her gaze was unimpressed as she watched Yazoo threaten to open Reno’s throat.

“You’re making a scene.” Tseng added in, propping his chin up with his fist. Amusement lit his eyes as he surveyed the room before them. Cloud followed his gaze and saw that there were indeed several patrons staring at them with varying levels of fear and alarm.

Yazoo moved away from Reno with a harsh sound, settling back against Cloud. He curled around Cloud’s arm once again, resting his chin on Cloud’s shoulder and levelling Reno with a cold look.

“I think an old friend wants to speak with you, Cissnei.” Cloud spoke suddenly, gaze trained on a large, muscular man approaching their table.

An amused smirk curled at Cissnei’s lips when she caught sight of the man approaching them. He was easily over a foot taller than her with a very muscular form and hands that could wrap around her waist without effort.

She turned in her seat to face him, watching him intently until he came to a stop before them.

“I see you managed to pick yourself out of the dirt.” Her words had a bite to them, causing the large man’s expression to twist in anger.

“I’d like to see how long you’d last in an actual fight.” He growled, looking down at them with contempt.

“In an actual fight, you would’ve died.” Tseng spoke dispassionately, twirling his glass between his fingers. Yazoo shifted against Cloud’s side, moving until he had a hold of the blade at his waist.

Cloud’s own hand slowly moved to wrap around Yazoo’s form, anchoring the silver Crow to his side. He had learned years ago not to allow Yazoo free movement at a time like this, not if he wanted to avoid the taller Crow slaughtering the people around them.

Yazoo froze under Cloud’s hand, pushing against him subtlety with grit teeth and a cold glare focused on Cloud. Across from them Reno stiffened, recognizing what was about to occur.

He lifted himself from his seat and addressed the muscular man. “You gotta be pretty stupid to want a fight five Crows at once, yo.” He spoke with a broad grin, though it was more him baring his teeth than any kind of smile.

The angry civilian ignored Reno’s warning, taking it instead of a challenge and moving closer in what was probably supposed to be a threatening manner.

They were spared from the muscular man making a scene by the bouncer coming up behind the man and dragging him away from their table, most likely to throw him out for the night.

They all remained tense as the man was dragged away, watching as the others he had been sitting with followed after the bouncer and leaving the establishment quietly.

They finally relaxed after the bouncer re-entered the building without the muscular man, settling back against the bar and continuing his conversation with the server.

Cloud felt the tension drain from Yazoo’s body; the taller man slumping against him with a disappointed breath, hands rising to rest around his arm, thankfully without the cold press of a blade in his hand. “You should have let me stab him,” he mutters into Cloud’s shoulder.

“No bloodbaths in the city please.” Tseng requests before Cloud can respond, fixing Yazoo with a disapproving look. Yazoo ignored him, pressing further into Cloud’s shoulder.

“No point getting kicked out because of some idiot.” Cloud stated, shifting to a more comfortable position under the dead weight leaning against him.

Yazoo remained silent, most likely done with the topic now that the threat had passed.

Reno dropped back into his chair across from him, slumping over their table with a heaving sigh. “You meet the best kind of people, Cissnei.”

“You can only imagine,” Cissnei scoffed in response, returning her attention to the cards before her. “You ready to lose again?”

Reno look a deep breath before replying, “fuck yeah, let’s do it.”


End file.
